Best Of Peel Vol 49
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 49 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1992 *Another in a continuing series of 90s Peel compilations provided by Peel Mailing List member parkermike81. Tracklisting Side One :(JP: "If there's one certain way to get a record played on this programme, it's to call it Peel.") *Some Velvet Sidewalk: 'Peel (Compilation LP-Throw - The Yoyo Studio Compilation)' (Yoyo Recordings) 26 June 1992 :(JP: "So, if you want your band to get on, record a song called Peel, get in touch with us and we'll see what we can do for you.") *Carcass: 'Pyosified (Still Rotten To The Gore) (CDS-Tools Of The Trade)' (Earache) 26 June 1992 *Cravats: 'Burning Bridges (7"-The End. Spring 1979.)' (Small Wonder) 26 June 1992 *Sheer: 'Smother Earth (LP-Absoutely Sheer)' (Creation) 26 June 1992 *SLUNK: 'Wirehead (LP-Cowboy SONGS For Country LOVERS)' (Nightshift Records UK) 26 June 1992 *Pain Teens: 'God Told Me (LP-Stimulation Festival)' (Trance Syndicate) prob 27 June 1992 *DNA: 'You & You (7")' (Medical Records) prob 27 June 1992 *Vocokesh: 'Still Standing In The Same Garden (12")' (Drag City) prob 27 June 1992 :(JP: "I think the Mark Knopfler influences are a bit obvious in that. What do you think?") *70 Gwen Party: 'Vested Interests Of Various Kinds (LP-The Optical Glass Empire)' (Snape) 03 July 1992 :(JP: "If I use the word 'tune' again in tonight's programme, will you write a letter of complaint to the controller? Thank you.") *Aphex Twin: 'Phlange Phace (12"-Xylem Tube E.P.)' (R&S) 03 July 1992 *Pink Fairies: 'Do It (3x Compilation LP-Glastonbury Fayre - The Electric Score)' (Revelation Enterprises Ltd.) 03 July 1992 *Love Child: 'Church Of Satan (LP-Okay?)' (Homestead) 10 July 1992 :(JP: "I can tell you, their wine and cheese parties for the renovation of the pews are something else.") *Beerocephals (Бироцефалы): 'X (LP-Бормашина)' (Unknown) A Russian band that Peel saw when he was in St. Petersburg. No trace of the album can be found on the Net. The album translated to English means 'Dental Drill' 24 July 1992 Side Two *Lung: 'Litany (7")' (Serial Killer) 03 July 1992 *Neurosis: 'To Crawl Under One's Skin (LP-Souls At Zero)' (Alternative Tentacles) 3:20 *Liliput: 'DC-10 (Compilation LP-Swiss Wave The Album)' (Off Course) *70 Gwen Party: 'Sleep Armageddon (LP-The Optical Glass Empire)' (Snape) 04 July 1992 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Haircut Remix (12")' (Some Bizarre) prob 04 July 1992 *Gerogerigegege: 'Hate & War (7"-More Shit E.P.)' (Baby Huey) prob 04 July 1992 :(JP: "According to the press that I've seen about them, they occasionally bring their act quite literally to a climax, when members of the band masturbate on stage. I think a season at the London Palladium probably out of the question for the time being.") *Aqua Regia vs. Rhythm Doc.: 'Level 2 (12"-Levels 1-5)' (Irdial) prob 04 July 1992 *Neurosis: 'The Web (LP-Souls At Zero)' (Alternative Tentacles) 10 July 1992 *VR ft. Dr. Devious And His Wisemen: 'Cyberdream (12")' (Indisc) 10 July 1992 *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Said & Done (CD-I Am Not This Body)' (The Making Of Americans) 10 July 1992 *Naked Hippy: 'Fast Food Pig Out (LP-Kaned Hippy)' (Smile Or Die!) 24 July 1992 File ;Name *best of peel vol 49 sides 1 and 2 with introductions ;Length *00:47:14, 00:46:58 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Part 1, Part 2 ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Available online Category:Mixtape